Saving what's Lost
by Kitsune1317
Summary: Two years ago Naruto went on a mission with his friends. At the behest of Tsunade they entered enemy territory and someone was lost. While everyone else seems to have moved on Naruto can't get over it. Turning to training and pushing people away he made a new friend. A friend who can help him get stronger, to protect all those he loves. But who will protect him? Naruto x ?


HEEEELLLLOOOO ^-^

So this is my first story in a while. I am also working on my own book so I am doing this to help with my writing. Which needs help I know. So if you want to read it please, help me out! Read and enjoy, and thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, trust me you would need id to watch what I would have done, hahaha.

Pairing: NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxGaara, NarutoxKiba. Those are the main, but we will include LeexSakura, InoxChoji and more, including,…dun dun dunnnn Kakashi and Iruka! Yay!

.

Naruto sighed, sitting at the gatehouse with Ino, burning sun beating down and just think, only seven more hours to go. Naruto fidgeted in his seat, ignoring everything Ino was talking about. Something about Sakura still being single or something. Naruto really wondered if she was trying to set him up with her, again. Two years ago he had a drunken moment and kissed her. Ino hasn't stopped talking about it since whenever the two of them were together.

"INO! Please, just stop talking. For ten minutes. Please." Naruto begged. He could not and would not tune her out for the next seven hours. Impossible.

Ino huffed as if she had just been slapped in the face. Folding her arms she closed her eyes and turned away from him. All the blonde could think was just, thank you god. He only agreed to gate duty because baa-chan told him he had to learn all the aspects of the village if he wanted to be the next Hokage.

"Hey, Naruto? What about Hinata? She likes you, you know." Ino mused to herself as she started to pull her hair down only to redo it again. A hair must have fallen out.

"Ino, I have told you before, no, no, and no. I am not interested. I have, so much more to do. You know granny wants me to learn everything on top of my missions; I don't even get to train anymore. It's like she's a slave driver or something." Naruto crossed his arms and laid his head down on them. Resting his eyes from the sun for a bit. Maybe to nap, he was super busy. Just not doing what he wanted. He needed to be training, get stronger. Learning more and mastering what he had now. He wouldn't lose anyone else….

"Hey, calm down, you know you will need someone to stand with you when you become Hokage, and…"she hesitated. Taboo comments were about to be made, and she wasn't sure how this would go. "You need to move on; it's been what, almost two years since he died?" His reaction was instant. Anyone could see him tense up as the air grew heavy around him.

"Naru…" She tried to say, but he cut her off.

"DON'T! Just don't." He wouldn't do this again. He didn't need another pep talk. About how he should move on with his life, find someone new. He couldn't. It was his fault after all.

Naruto could feel the tears start to form in his eyes again. He hated this feeling. He stood up and got out of there as quickly as he could. He leap to the rooftops and ran. Ran to the training field. He just needed to start working out again. It would all be ok again.

Ino tried to reach for him, but she couldn't even more before he was gone. Looking over she noticed the chakra burns on the chair and ledge where he was leaning. Just another piece of furniture they had to replace because of Naruto. She sighed as she realized she had to be the one to tell Lady Tsunade what happened. Looking around she found a chuninn named Hakkaku.

"Hakkaku, come here."

"Ino-sama, what can I do for you?" He spoke as he walked towards the guard post. Bowing as he got near.

"I need you to take over watch for me; I need to speak to the Hokage, immediately." She leapt as soon as she was done speaking. Better to get her to Naruto before too much time passed. She didn't want to end up like her boyfriend Choji last time he went off. He didn't leave the hospital for two weeks. Not to mention he didn't have a mission for a month, and she had to pay for everything.

As she leapt to the roof of the Hokage mansion she could feel her nerves start. Tsunade-sama liked her, but she loved Naruto, and she still beat his ass when he needs it. Making her way down she headed to her office she noticed it was quite, maybe she wasn't even in her office."

" WHAT!?" Tsunade bellowed throughout the tower.

Ino knocked on the door to her office before poking her head. "Bad time?" Please say yes she thought.

"What? Oh Ino, no come in. Shizune is just trying to kill me. Bury me in paperwork hoping I'll suffocate." She huffed as she sat down in her chair, pulling open the lower drawer to retrieve her secret stash of sake she kept. For just this case.

The young blonde hesitated before she spoke. When she did it was barely a whisper almost. "I, may have set Naruto off again…"She dropped her head as she spoke. Waiting for the anger to come. However, all she heard was the shattering of clay as, what she could only assume was the sake bottle, hit the floor and shattered.

When Ino looked up Tsunade was emotionless. She couldn't describe it honestly. Tsunade made to leave her office, but before she crossed the side of it Anbu faded into the room just as Homaru and Koharu walked through her door.

"Tsunade, we need to talk. There has been an incident." Koharu turned to Ino and motioned for her to leave.

"Find him Ino, and fix this!" Tsunade sat back down behind her desk. This was not her day. First Naruto, now them. 'What's next?' She thought to herself.

Ino headed out of the office and made her way out of the tower. Her goal now was to go get Sakura, if anyone could get to him besides Tsunade, it was Sakura. At least that was the hope. As she stepped out of the tower she could feel the Chakra in the air. If she listened, and focused, she could even hear small sounds of fighting coming from the training grounds. She leapt to the rooftops as any ninja would and made a beeline for the training grounds, hoping she wouldn't be the only one on her way. If she was along there she would be dead. She couldn't take on Naruto for more than a min or two when loses it.

"Ino!" She turned as she heard her name only to find Lee running up to sprint next to her. "Is this Naruto? What happened?" Lee looked confused. Ever wearing that damn jumpsuit, this look on his face didn't happen very often.

Ino looked at him and told him the truth. That this was her fault. She felt guilty. She knew this was her fault. But she really as trying to help him. She was convinced that if he could move on than he would be able to get over the loss. Everyone else did. Yeah it still hurt when the memories came up, or someone passed their old house. Hell, most people would even cry a little if they went to the grave stone still. But that is normal. It's ok to grieve and express that this hurts. Except he can't.

'Gah, why can't he just get over it? He's gonna be the death of this city if he doesn't stop' Ino ranted to herself. It was the truth though. As the two neared the training grounds they could see the destruction from his training. The field was gone, trees downed. Blood, splattered quite a bit of the debris. As she looked out farther she could see the damage done to the trees at the line of the forest. Farther out, closer to what should be the path to the ocean. The last time he made it to the ocean he lost it. Really lost it. Couldn't even remember doing it when he finally woke up.

Looking around she could see the others coming to help. Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Temari. She must be in town visiting her "not boyfriend". When the group gathered she told Lee to fill them in, she was heading after Naruto. As she ran away she hollered for them to find Yamato. And she was off. This was her fault and she only needed to catch the boy in her family's jutsu. She couldn't hold it for long but it might be long enough to let Yamato do his thing.

As she got closer to the water she could smell the salt in the air. And the smoke rising from the port. Terror filled her as she realized how many people could be hurt. Naruto because like this because he couldn't protect someone close to him. If he kills innocent people he may never recover. She started to force her chakra into her feet trying to get there as quickly as she could. Only moments away from the battle.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. Injured and bleeding he tried to coax his friend, his student out of this. But Naruto and his clone couldn't hear anything. It was just a massive battle between the two. Thankfully they had moved on to the water. Away from anyone who could get hurt?

Recently Naruto had taken to training with a clone. At first everyone just thought it was for the company and to train. But lately, when the battles got worse, he started noticing that the clone wouldn't disappear. The clone had been beaten, stabbed, everything you could think. Including being hit with a rasengan. Still, it wouldn't disappear and many people wonder how he can do it.

A group of shinobi gathered around Kakashi all watching the battle. Everyone was afraid to even try and go near the two. As the two Narutos battled the force threw the water up, drowning half of the port they stood on. The sound of the hits that made contact reverberated through each and every one of them. Everyone was waiting for someone else to step in and try to stop the duo.

Thankfully as Kakashi made to try again Yamato appeared. Anbu mask and team with him. Yamato began shouting orders at his team. Ordering them to begin separating the Narutos so he could start suppressing the Kyuubi. The team leapt into the air and started to circle the two fighting in the water. They started firing jutsu after jutsu to garner either or their attentions to no avail.

After minutes of watching this, one of the two landed a hit so hard the Anbu close to them could hear the ribs crack of the injured party. That was all they needed, the one who landed the hit stopped as the other started to fall. Two of the Anbu swooped in to grab the falling Naruto while the others watched the one still standing. A few praying that he wouldn't cause any trouble. As they started at the Naruto they noticed this Naruto looked a little different. Ears were pointed, canine teeth enlarged as he shot a toothy grin at them. His hair had red tints to it. His eyes were purple, nails were like claws. They weren't sure what he was but they didn't wonder for long. The odd Naruto winked at them as puffed out into a cloud of smoke.

The others dashed to Yamato so he could start before this one woke up. When Yamato saw his team was bringing Naruto over to him he quickly formed several hand signs, summoning the wood totems he would need to suppress the fox inside. Everyone stared as they watched the red Chakra seep back into their friend's body.

When Yamato finished Sakura dropped down to check on Naruto. Analyzing the issues she noticed that three of his ribs were shattered, one leg was broken, left wrist had a torn ligament, and last but not least, a wound bleeding on his forehead. Stable for the moment she stopped and looked up at the others.

"Is h-he alri-alright"Hinata stuttered as she tried to hold the tears in her eyes back.

"He's not fine, but nothing is life threatening. Still we should get him back so Tsunade-sama can take care of him herself. "She turned back to her childhood friend and slipped her arms under him and tried to be careful as she gently lifted him from the ground. Supporting his head and one arm under his knees she turned to the woods and took off. Heading back to break the news to her boss….

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hey everyone! So yea, first chapter is done. I do not have a beta, nothing, no one…well there is the…no wait, not real haha. Ok so this came to me out of nowhere but I fell in love with the idea and I have to do. But I don't have to post if you don't like it. So yea, lemme know what you think. I should have the next chapter done by Monday.

Love ya!

~Kitsune 3


End file.
